The role of the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core is to support the investigators of the SPORE in Thyroid Cancer in their research efforts, including laboratory experiments, molecular studies and the design and analysis of clinical trials. In laboratory experiments, core members will assist in the formulation of the experimental design and in the analysis and interpretation of the data at the conclusion of the study. In molecular studies, core members will closely interface with the members of the Biospecimen Repository Core with the primary responsibility of merging molecular and clinical data followed by appropriate statistical analysis and reporting. In the clinical trial design phase, a core member will conduct a protocol review with the principal investigator. Based on this, a statistical section for the protocol will be provided, outlining major scientific objectives, population to be studied, primary and secondary endpoints, experimental design, a randomization procedure if necessary, analysis plans, and a targeted sample size justified in probabilistic terms. At the conclusion of the trial, data analyses will be performed to assess outcomes of the primary and secondary endpoints stated in the protocol. If current statistical methodology does not adequately address a research question in this SPORE, alternative methodologies will be explored.